Sonny with a chance of potions
by Lynn1658
Summary: ONE SHOT-Sonny is heel erg boos op Chad. Chad probeert het goed te maken. In zijn kleedkamer bedenkt hij een plan, maar dan krijgt hij onverwacht hulp van een oude vrouw. Wie is de oude vrouw en hoe kan ze Chad helpen. Channy. Mijn eerste fanfict en ik ben slecht met summaries. Ik bezit Sonny with a chance niet, het is van Disney, mijn OC en het idee van het verhaal zijn van mij.


Sonny with a chance of potions.

SPOV

_Niet te geloven, Chad is echt zo, zo, uhg. Echt waar niet te geloven. Oh, sorry je snapt me waarschijnlijk niet, nou dit is het verhaal._

Sonny: (loopt door de hal om naar haar en Tawni's kleedkamer te gaan) Oef.(kijkt omhoog) Oh, hoi Chad.

Chad: Hé Monroe, je leek nogal wat afwezig, was je soms weer aan mij aan het denken?(grijnst breed)

Sonny: (geërgerd) Nee, ik was aan het denken aan een nieuwe sketch voor So Random. Wil je het horen?

Chad: Waarom zou ik willen horen?

Sonny: Ik vroeg het alleen maar.

Chad: Goed, vertel.

Sonny: Het gaat over een mysterieus oud vrouwtje die allemaal verschillende drankjes bij zich heef en daar mensen mee helpt in hun leven, zoals liefdesdrankjes, om er zo voor te zorgen dat iedereen gelukkig is.(grote glimlach)

Chad: Serieus, liefdesdrankjes, hoe oud ben je zeven?

Sonny: Nee, ik kon gewoon niet iemand uit mijn hoofd zetten.(gekwetst)

Chad: Hmm, het zal wel, probeer er nou niet om heen te draaien, je bent gewoon een kleuter.

Sonny: (Met tranen in haar ogen) I-ik m-moet n-nu- g-gaan. (Loopt om hem heen en loopt verder)

Chad: (Zag dat er tranen in haar ogen kwamen) Sonny wacht, het spijt me ik wilde je niet-.

Sonny: (Boos, draait zich om) Ik wil het niet horen Chad, ik weet dat je er toch niks van meent.

Chad: (Weet dat hij haar heeft gekwetst) Nee Sonny, ik meen het echt.

Sonny: (Gelooft er niks van) Het zal wel, dag Chad. (Loopt boos weg)

_Daarom ben ik nu dus boos, ik bedoel het is gewoon leuk om soms rare dingen te verzinnen, maar dan hoeft Chad het nog niet af te kraken._

_End POV_

Sonny: (Loopt haar kleedkamer in) Ik haat hem. (Gooit haar tas op de grond)

Tawni: Wie haat je?(Kijkt weg van haar spiegel)

Sonny: Chad.(Gaat in haar stoel zitten) Altijd als ik iets nieuws verzin moet hij het weer afkraken.

Tawni: Oooohhhh, over die sketch over het drankjesvrouwtje?

Sonny: Ja, hij zei dat is zeven was, ik moest gewoon steeds aan mijn oma denken, dat is alles.

Tawni: Ik vind het juist lief en de kijkers vast ook, ik weet het zeker, laat Chad je nou niet zo tot je komen en vergeet het gewoon, het gaat er tenslotten om dat de kijkers het leuk vinden, toch?

Sonny: Ja je hebt gelijk, ik moet Chad niet zo in m'n hoofd laat komen, bedankt Tawni.

Tawni: Daar zijn we toch vrienden voor?(Schiet iets te binnen) Oh, moet je horen.

Sonny en Tawni: (Beginnen te rodelen).

_CPOV_

_Ik ben een sukkel, waarom moets ik dat nou zeggen, nu wil ze vast nooit meer met me praten. Ik stuur haar wel een __heleboel__ bloemen, ja dat zal ze leuk vinden, want het werkt echt altijd bij Sonny._

_End POV._

Chad: (Loopt z'n kleedkamer in).

?: Hulp nodig met een meisje?

Chad: (Schrikt zicht rot) WOW, hoe komt u hier binnen en wie bent u?

?: Ik ben Alana, en ik ben hier om je te helpen met dat meisje dat je hebt gekwetst.

Chad: Hoe bedoelt u helpen, ik weet al hoe ik het weer goed moet maken.

Alana: Maar ik zorg er voor dat ze nooit meer boos op je zal zijn, sterker nog ze zal de hele tijd aan jou denken.

Chad: (Geïnteresseerd) Ga verder.

Alana: ( Haalt een klein flesje tevoorschijn) Dit is een liefdes drankje, sproei hiervan een beetje over de bloemen die je haar wilt geven, maar je moet het haar zelf geven anders werkt het straks nog op een ander.

Chad: Wacht, ik heb nooit gezegd dat ik haar bloemen zou gaan geven. (Verward)

Alana: Dat viel gewoon te verwachten.

Chad: Oké. (Neemt het flesje aan) Hoeveel gaat dit kosten?

Alana: Niks.

Chad: Niks, echt waar?

Alana: Ja, het enige wat ik graag zie zijn mensen die gelukkig zijn, dat is de enige prijs.

Chad: Oké, bedankt.

Alana: Graag gedaan en veel geluk.(Loopt zijn kleedkamer uit)

Chad: WOW, en dan te bedenken dat ik zoiets kinderachtig vond. Oh, ik bestel maar snel die bloemen.(Belt met de bloemen service).

_10 minuten later._

Bezorger: Ik heb hier en bouquet rode rozen voor Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad: Ja hierzo. (Tekent voor de bloemen en neemt de bloemen aan)

Bezorger: (Vertrekt)

Chad: (Pakt het flesje en sproeit het hele flesje leeg over de bloemen) Oké, Sonny Monroe, pas op want hier komt een hele lading liefde. (Loopt naar de kleedkamer van Tawni en Sonny) Goed hier gaat ie dan.(Klopt op de deur)

Sonny: (Opent de deur, ziet Chad met bloemen) Wat wil je nu weer Chad, nog niet genoeg gehad van het vernederen?

Chad: Daarom ben ik hier, om sorry te zeggen, ik wilde je niet kwetsen, het vloog er uit voor ik het wist. Het spijt me echt Sonny.(Kijkt haar aan met spijt in z'n ogen) En hier deze zijn voor jou.(Geeft Sonny de rozen)

Sonny: WOW, wat zijn ze mooi, bedankt Chad en excuses aanvaard.(Ruikt aan de rozen, vind het een grappig geurtje hebben) Hmm, wat een grappig geurtje.(Kijkt weer naar Chad, en het drankje begint te werken)

Chad:_ (Yes het werkt)_(onschuldige toon)Sonny gaat het wel?(Kijkt haar in de ogen)

Sonny: (Verdwaalt in zijn ogen) Uhh, ja het gaat wel. Hé Chad wil je anders nog even binnen komen en maakt je maar geen zorgen over de anderen, die zijn wat eerder naar huis.

Chad: _(Dit werkt nog beter dan ik dacht)_ Tuurlijk.(Loopt naar binnen)

Sonny: (Doet de deur dicht)

Chad:_(Oké, tijd om haar te laten smelten)_ Zo, hoe was jou dag vandaag?(Lacht zijn beroemde glimlach)

Sonny: (Smelt) Goed, en die van jou?(Gaat dichter bij hem staan)

Chad: Super, maar ik vond het wel jammer dat ik jou niet meer had gezien.(Gaat ook wat dichter bij haar staan)

Sonny: (Smelt nog meer) Ja, dat vond ik nou ook.(Zet nog een stap naar voren)

Chad: Hmm, dat is fijn om te weten.(Staat nu recht voor haar)

Sonny: (Kan het bijna niet meer houden, ruikt zijn geur en smelt nog meer) Ben je gestrest Chad?

Chad: Ja wel een beetje, maar ja dat komt er van als je de beste acteur van deze generatie bent.(Gaat zitten op de tijgerprint sofa)

Sonny: (Gaat achter hem zitten) Wacht maar daar weet ik wel wat op.(Begint zijn nek te masseren)

Chad: (Geniet, sluit zijn ogen) Hmm, oh, Sonny dat voelt zo goed.

Sonny: (Gaat meer naar zijn schouders) Dit ook?

Chad: Ja.(Voelt zicht helemaal los komen van de spanning)

Sonny: (Gaat meer naar voren, masseert zijn borst, fluistert in zijn oor) Dit ook?

Chad: (Is er niet meer helemaal bij) Oh, ja perfect.

Sonny: (Trekt hem wat naar achteren zodat hij nu op de sofa ligt en gaat naast hem liggen) Je bent helemaal uitgeput, niet te geloven dat ze je zo hard laten werken.

Chad: (Doet zijn ogen open en ziet dat Sonny heel dicht bij is) Zeg dat maar tegen de regisseur, die heeft me de hele dag aan het werk gezet en begon te schreeuwen.

Sonny: (Komt wat dichter bij z'n gezicht) Arme Chad, nou doe je ogen eens dicht.(Lacht naar hem)

Chad: (Doet wat hem gezegd wordt) Oké, maar wat ga je dan doen?

Sonny: (Komt nog wat dichter bij) Dit.(Kust hem op z'n lippen)

Chad: (Had dit totaal niet verwacht maar vind het totaal niet erg) Hmm.

Sonny: (Trekt weer terug) Huh, wat is er gebeurt, Chad wat ben je aan het doen?

Chad: (Merkt dat het drankje is uitgewerkt) Um, geen idee.

Sonny: (Weet dat hij liegt) Chad Dylan Cooper, wat heb jij met die bloemen gedaan?

Chad: (Weet dat hij er niet meer onderuit komt) I-ik heb er een liefdes drankje overheen gesproeid.

Sonny: Wat bedoel je, ik dacht dat jij dat maar kinderachtige onzin vond?

Chad: Eerst wel, maar nu niet meer.

Sonny: Oké, maar waarom deed je dat nou dan?(Gaat rechtop zitten).

Chad: Omdat ik je niet meer wilde kwetsen.(Gaat nu ook rechtop zitten, kijkt naar beneden)

Sonny: Dus daarom betover je me maar met een drankje?

Chad: Ik weet dat ik niet had moeten doen, maar ik wil je gewoon niet meer boos maken.

Sonny: Het is oké ik ben niet meer boos ik snap gewoon niet waarom je een liefdes drankje hebt gebruikt, ik ben al verliefd op je.(Beseft wat ze net zei en begint te blozen en kijkt nu ook naar de grond)

Chad: (Verrast, kijkt op) Echt waar?(Helemaal blij)

Sonny: (Kijkt naar hem op) Ja echt waar en ik snap het wel als je niet het zelfde voelt voor mij(Kijkt weer naar de grond en krijgt tranen in haar ogen)

Chad: (Ziet dat ze weer tranen in haar ogen heeft, legt zijn hand op haar wang er zorgt er voor dat ze hem aankijkt) Maar Sonny ik ben wel verliefd op je. (Kijkt haar liefdevol aan)

Sonny: (Voelt vlinders in haar buikt van blijdschap) Echt waar?

Chad: (Leunt wat naar haar toe, fluistert) Echt waar.(Kust haar op de lippen)

Sonny: (Helemaal blij en slaat haar armen om zijn nek)

Chad: (Trekt weer terug) Sonny?(Vind het heel moeilijk)

Sonny: (Ziet dat hij ergens mee zit) Ja Chad?

Chad: (haalt diep adem)_ (Oké hier gaat ie)_ Wil je mijn vriendin zijn?

Sonny: (Lacht heel breed) Ja, ik wil heel graag je vriendin zijn Chad.

Chad: (Lacht ook heel breed, kust haar weer)

Sonny: (Trekt na 10 seconden terug) Maar hoe moeten we dit aan de anderen vertellen?

Chad: Maakt het wat uit, het enige dat ik weet is dat ik je nooit meer wil laten gaan.(Pakt haar hand en voelt een stoot elektriciteit door zijn arm gaan.(Niet echt natuurlijk) Hoopt dat zij het ook voelt)

Sonny: (Voelt het ook) WOW, voel jij dat ook?

Chad: (Blij dat zij het ook voelt) Ja, weetje dat is een teken.

Sonny: (Snapt het niet) Hoe bedoel je?

Chad: Dat betekent dat we bij elkaar horen.(Glimlacht naar haar)

Sonny: (Glimlacht terug, slaat haar armen om hem heen)

Chad: (Doet het zelfde) Zullen we nu anders naar de film gaan?

Sonny: Ja, tuurlijk.

Channy: (Lopen naar buiten hand in hand)

?: Ik zie dat het heeft gewerkt?

Channy: (Schrikt)

?: Sorry ik wilde jullie niet laten schrikken.

Chad: Hé, u bent die vrouw die me dat drankje gaf, umm, Alana.

Alana: Ja dat heb je goed onthouden.(Glimlacht naar de twee)

Sonny: Wacht, zei je nou Alana?

Alana: Ja, dat ben ik.

Chad: (Snapt er niks meer van) Wacht kennen jullie elkaar?

Sonny: Chad, dit is mijn oma.

Chad: (Verbaasd) Echt waar?

Alana: Ja het is waar.(Lacht naar Sonny)

Chad: (Beseft het nu pas) Dus daarom was het gratis, u wilde gewoon uw kleindochter blij maken.

Alana: (Kijkt naar Chad) Ja en ik wist dat jij degene zou zijn die mijn kleine meid blij zou maken.

Sonny: Oma waarom had je niet gezegd dat je zou komen, dan had mam je kunnen ophalen van het vliegveld.

Alana: Ik wilde jou verassen en je moeder wist het ook wel die heeft me hier afgezeten toen zag ik jullie twee en hoe jullie uit elkaar gingen en daar wilde ik wat aan doen. Dus gaf ik Chad dat drankje.

Sonny: Oh, oma dankje.(Geeft haar oma een knuffel)

Alana: Alles voor mijn kleine grappenmaker.(Knuffelt Sonny terug) Nou hup, jullie moeten gaan en veel plezier.

Sonny: (Laat haar oma los) Dankje en dat zullen we doen.(Pakt Chad z'n hand) Ik zie je straks toch nog wel?

Alana: Ja, ik kom bij jou in je appartement wonen want je moeder moet terug naar Wisconsin.

Sonny: Oh ja, dat had ze me nog gezegd, nou dag oma tot straks.

Channy: (Gaan naar Chad zijn auto)

Alana: Tot straks lieverd.(Gaat naar haar auto en rijdt terug naar Sonny `s appartement)

Channy: (Zoenen nog voor dat Chad weg rijdt naar de film)

Chad: Niet te geloven dat da je oma was.

Sonny: Ja, ze kan heel goed van die drankjes maken.

Chad: Dat is dus de persoon van de sketch die je had verzonnen?

Sonny: Ja, ik miste haar gewoon heel erg en daardoor kon ik aan niemand anders denken.

Chad: Oh, Sonny het spijt me ik wist het niet.

Sonny: Het is al goed, ik ben als niet meer boos op je, weet je nog?

Chad: Ja, maar toch ik voel me nu echt heel stom.

Sonny: Dat is niet nodig, ik had ook niet gezegd aan wie ik moest denken.

Chad: Toch, ik had het ook kunnen vragen.

Sonny: Maar het is nu voorbij, laten we het nu maar vergeten.

Chad: Je hebt gelijk, nou welke film wil je zien?

Sonny: Verras me maar.

Chad: Oké.(Heeft al een idee)

_Tijdens de film._

Channy: (Zit tegen elkaar aan)

Sonny: (Heeft haar hoofd op Chad zijn schouder)

Chad: (Heeft zijn hoofd op haar hoofd) Sonny?

Sonny: (Haalt haar hoofd niet weg) Ja.

Chad: Denk je dat we nog lang samen zullen zijn?

Sonny: (Haalt haar hoofd van zijn schouder af en kijkt hem aan) Dat weet ik wel zeker.

Channy: (Zoent)

**The End.**


End file.
